


A Raise

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Eli [5]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Eli [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694
Kudos: 3





	A Raise

You walked in the front door just after 4, and went to find your Aunt. She had just made herself a smoothie and smiled when she saw you. “Hello! Want a glass?” She offered. “Dinner isn’t for a couple hours.” 

“Sure.” You sat at the counter. “How was your day?” You asked, wondering how to go about talking about Barry. 

“Interesting.” She nodded. “Bruce stopped by…” She shrugged. “You just missed him actually.” She told you, pouring you a glass. 

“Oh, what for? Planning another party already?” You smiled. 

She shook her head. “He came for nothing and we spent lunch together here.” She leaned against the counter. “I offered to let him stay for dinner, but then suddenly he just had to get home. What about you? How was your day?” 

You felt the Bruce thing was weird and would come back to it later, but now you just had to let things off your chest. “I spent it with Barry and Eli most of the time. It was nice. We talked about a lot.” You sipped your smoothie. “I’m worried about Barry, Aunt Diana.” 

She sat across from you and instantly looked concerned. “Oh no, has he worked himself sick again?” 

“Kinda.” You winced. “He’s getting there. He asked me not to tell you, but I can’t  _ not  _ tell you.” She raised an eyebrow at that. “He’s working something like 5 jobs. Not three. He also makes deliveries for an office store and cleans the library. Tomorrow he starts his day at 6 am.” 

She looked down at that. “Oh dear.” She sighed. “Thank you for telling me.” She said instantly. “I wish he wouldn’t do that.” She shook her head. “He’s going to get really sick.”

You nodded sadly. “I know he’s doing his best, but I think he really will work himself sick. I don’t know what to do to help.” You sighed. “He told me the only help he’s accepted is you cosigning for his apartment. Speaking of, why didn’t he have his dad?” 

“I believe my credit is better, and I’m well known, that gives him an edge.” She shrugged. “He probably wanted to be as independent as he could.” She thought for a moment. “Perhaps we can pay off a few months rent. Though he would be extremely upset.” There was no easy answer. “Don’t tell Bruce, though. He’s more extreme.” You looked at her, confused. “Clark’s parents are very much like Barry. Don’t like asking for help. Well, things weren’t so good for a bit, and their house was taken by the bank. Bruce found out...and he bought the bank just to get their house back for them.” Your eyebrows shot up. “He finds this out and I’ll be talking him out of buying the apartment building Barry lives in.”

You frowned and nodded. “He’s nice but extreme. Got it.” You sighed. 

“Maybe I can convince one of his jobs to give him a raise.” She thought out loud. “That shouldn’t be too hard. He’s a hard worker, I can appeal to that. Maybe then he won’t have to work as much. Do you know which library or office store?” She shook your head. “I’ll see if I can figure it out.” 

You nodded. “That sounds good. I just care about him already and don’t want him burning out.” You looked at your smoothie. “I may have blurted out offering to be a roommate, but Julie called him before he could say anything.”

She rose her eyebrows. “That was a lot in one sentence. Explain what happened?” She urged. “Start with Julie. Did he say why she called?”

“She wanted to start talking again I think. But he had none of it.” You told her how he reacted. “I was impressed.” You added when you were done explaining. 

“As am I.” She smiled. “Truly. She was no good for him.” She scrunched her nose. “I was never truly a fan of her, but she seemed to make him happy while they were together. I think it’ll take a lot for him to trust someone with his heart, and Eli’s.” 

You nodded shyly. “I agree.” You chewed on your lip. 

“Now what about this moving in with him?” She smiled knowingly. “You barely know him, and it’s a one bedroom apartment.” 

You blushed. “It was just a thought that came out.” You admitted. “Only way I thought I could help.” 

“I could see how I suppose. But I don’t think it would work.” She said gently. “At all.” 

You blushed and nodded. You didn’t know how to respond. 

“I’ll see what I can do about his raise and we’ll go from there, okay?” She smiled. “We’ll help him out somehow.”

“Thank you.” You said softly. You just hoped he didn’t get upset with you for telling your aunt. 

* * *

Barry was on his way to his job the next morning when he got called from his grocery store job. “Hey, Chuck, sorry I can’t take an extra shift today.” He answered. “I would if I could.” 

“No, son, don’t have any of those today. Was just checking in. I didn’t know you needed a raise, I would’ve given you one!” He told him. “I feel bad you didn’t ask me.” 

He furrowed his brows. “What are you talking about?” He was confused. 

“I got a call this morning when I opened asking for a raise for you. I thought you asked one of your friends to do it?” He sounded confused as well now. “You didn’t?” 

“No, I didn’t.” He answered. “Did they give a name?”

“No, she was real nice though. Had a bit of a fancy accent? Was it not true?” He asked. 

“I mean, a raise would help, but I’m doing okay.” He muttered. 

“I’ll see what numbers I can fix for you. I know you work hard.” He said kindly. “You’re one of my best employees.”

“Thanks.” Barry said sincerely. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He sighed when they said their goodbyes and he didn’t know if to call Diana or you first. He knew Diana made the call, but it was likely you who had put the idea in her head. He knew you were probably still asleep but tried calling you anyway. He was hurt, and felt betrayed. He had asked you not to tell, and you didn’t waste any time doing just that. He swallowed when you answered with a sleepy ‘hello’. “Hey.” He bit his lip. “I…” He sighed. “Did you tell your aunt about my jobs?” He licked his lips. “She called my job this morning.” 

“I’m sorry.” You said instantly. “I just wanted to help you. I’m worried about you.” You sat up, running your hand through your hair. “No one should ever need to work that many jobs to get by.” It hurt to think of that being anyone’s situation, but especially his. 

“But I told you I don’t like help!” He nearly squeaked. “I trusted you with that, and you went right to your Aunt and told her.” It was clear he was upset. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to see you sick.” You said sadly. “I was afraid you’d wind up burning out.”

“That’s my choice if I let that happen.” He sighed. . “It is my choice how I choose to provide for my son, and the first time I trust you...you break that trust.” It wasn’t a good way to start a friendship. “I don’t know where to go from here but I have to go to work.” He told you. “I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up before you got the chance to answer. 

* * *

You sagged, knowing he was really hurt. You were truly trying to help but you felt bad knowing you broke the trust you had just built. And doubted it’d be easy to get back. . You curled up in bed sadly and hoped you could fix things. 

After a bit, you got up and went to find your Aunt. She smiled as you met in the kitchen. “Is this our meeting spot now?” Her smile felt at the look on your face. “What’s wrong?”

“Barry found out.” You said sadly. “He’s really hurt with me that I told you.” You sagged. “He called me this morning, and...any tiny bit of trust I gained is gone.”

She looked sad for you. “Oh no, I’m sorry. His boss said he wouldn’t say anything!” She assured you. “I am so sorry! I didn’t want this to happen. I was hoping he’d just give him a raise without saying anything.” She looked so apologetic. 

“It’s okay.” You looked down. “At least maybe now he can cut out one job.” That’s what you hoped, at least. “That’ll be less stress on him and more time with Eli.” You hugged yourself as you went to curl up on the couch. You were glad it was Sunday, and you didn’t have to go to any classes.

Diana watched you sadly and hoped Barry would understandafter a while. . She couldn’t even call him at the moment because he was at work, and she didn’t even know which job. She pulled out her phone to text him, but was unsure what to say. She wanted to help but also not make things worse. Sighing, she leaned forward on the counter.  _ May I come see you for dinner? I’d like to talk to you.  _ She hoped he agreed. She didn’t want you two hurting. Knowing she wouldn’t get a reply right away, she went to clean up her breakfast. She made you a small bowl of fruit and oatmeal in case you felt like eating later. 

* * *

Barry sighed as he got out later that day and took an extra minute to just gather his thoughts. It was still eating at him. He pulled out his phone and sighed at Diana’s message, unsure if he wanted to meet with her. Sitting in his car, he let his head fall back. It wasn’t her that broke his trust, after all. “Shit.” He sighed, texting her that she could come- but only her. She agreed instantly so Barry went home to get changed and to have something ready for her. He got Eli on the way, but left Diana coming a surprise. 

When she knocked later that afternoon, Eli grew excited instantly. Then he saw her and ran to her, giraffe in his hand. “Hi!” He beamed. 

“Hi!” Diana scooped him up with a grin. “You look so cute today.” She tapped his nose. “I’ve missed you.” She looked to Barry who looked down shyly. 

Eli cuddled to her and hugged his giraffe while she went to sit down. He kept hold of her as he sat on her lap happily. “Dada.” He pointed to Barry. 

“That’s right.” She kissed his head. “How are you Barry?” She asked gently. “How was work?”

“It was the usual.” He said softly, shrugging. “Nothing exciting or new.” He wasn’t sure how to bring up the issue with you. 

She nodded. “I’m sorry for overstepping.” She offered. “I think you truly do deserve a raise, and hoped that it would be enough to be able to cut back at least one job.”

He sighed. “You know I like being independent.” He whined just slightly. “I appreciate the intention but I have it handled.” He reminded her. “We’re okay!”

“And if you get sick, Barry? Will you?” She asked softly. “A burnout can be horrible.” Her eyes went to Eli for a moment. “And it will be Eli who suffers the most. We’re trying to prevent that.” She told him. “We all care for you both and clearly Y/N does as well. I still think she did the right thing. She would’ve felt horrible knowing you got sick because of an extra two jobs. Especially when she could have tried to help. We want you to do okay not just in being independent, be physically, too.” 

Barry looked down at that. “But I’m okay.” He insisted.

Diana gave him a look. “Barry.” Her voice was soft, and caring. 

He sighed. “I understand what you’re saying.” He sat down on the floor. “But I’m the one that got her pregnant, he’s my responsibility.” He shrugged. 

“Barry, are you punishing yourself?” She asked. 

“I wouldn’t say punishing...but it is my job. All of this falls on me. No one else.” He told her. “So, I’m doing that job the best I can.” He said easily. Sure, he was tired, and sore a lot...but Eli was worth it.

Diana looked sad at that. “Being responsible sometimes means asking for help so you can be the best version of yourself for Eli.” She pointed out. “It takes strength to ask for help, it’s not being weak, or irresponsible.” This was something she hoped to take care of while Eli was still young. 

Barry rubbed his face. “You know I would ask for help if I really needed it.” He tried, feeling he wasn’t getting anywhere with this. “But I don’t.” 

“What does your schedule look like this week, Barry?” She asked. 

He pulled out his phone to check. “I go to work at 4 this afternoon until 10. Then 9 to 3 tomorrow and 4 again…” He began. 

She raised an eyebrow as if saying ‘that proves my point’.

“I’ve accepted this as my life.” He told her. “I’ve been doing this for a year, hell, longer than that.” 

“But you don’t  _ have  _ to Barry.” She insisted. “You’re missing a huge chunk of him being young by working it away. You’re going to come home one day and he’ll be really talking, and it’ll hit you that he grew up while you were working.” 

Barry chewed on his lip at that. “I know.” He said softly. “But what choice do I have? I’m not going to ask you or any of the guys for money.” He refused to. Just because he happened to somehow be friends with people that were well off didn’t mean he’d take advantage of them.

“No. And we wouldn’t expect you to unless really needed. But let us help you find better jobs. Find more time so you can spend with Eli.” She told him. “I know between all of us we can find you better opportunities.” That’s all she really wanted for him. “Please.” 

“I feel that’s taking advantage...but…” He rubbed the back of his neck, knowing she wouldn’t let up. “Okay.” He sighed. “We can do that.” 

“Thank you!” She smiled. “I’ll get on that as soon as I get home.” She was extremely hopeful that this wouldn’t take too long.

“Okay.” He nodded, setting out their dinner of quesadillas and oven tots. “Alright, come here, buddy.” He reaches out to take Eli once Diana walked in carrying him. He sat him in his chair and gave him some mushed tots. Eli wasted no time digging in happily, making ‘mmm’ noises as he did, making Barry smile softly. “Good?” Eli nodded happily, smiling at Diana. He grabbed his sippy of milk, not caring that his hands were still full of food.

Diana grinned and pulled out her phone to take pictures. She loved watching him get so excited. Once she’d sent them to you, she put her phone away to chat with Barry.


End file.
